Scattered Hearts
by Jessica Lily 0890
Summary: Chap. 7: "Wait!" she shouted helplessly as the wheels began to turn slowly, squeaking as they made the first rotation. 'I'll never make it' thought the girl as she nearly tripped over some uneven cement. Drabble series
1. Chapter 1 - Vacuuming

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I can't believe how many favs and follows I got for **Only Her** you guys are amazing! Thank you so much! And the reviews I love so very much. So thank you for them. I hope this makes you guys smile just as my other story has. Don't worry, I am working diligently on the following chapter so hopefully I can make it a weekly occurrence for updates. HOPEFULLY, I work full time and sometimes when I get home I am way tired and don't do anything more than vegetate with the TV on. Fairy Tail being the main thing I'm watching at the moment. So no promises, but I will try. This is a drabble series I want to try. My plan is to do small daily updates for this one. I want to expand my writing skills and I think this could help. I hope everyone reviews and tells me their thoughts. And if you have any prompts you'd like me to write to please don't hesitate to review and tell me, or PM me! Oh and I do apologize for any mistakes that could be present. Please don't hate me! Tatta for now!

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Vacuuming -x-x-x<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did there would be a lot more NaLu than there is! But there's a decent amount so no complaining from me. Enjoy!

Summary: Chap. 1: Losing a game of Go Fish against Lucy, Natsu had no choice but to give in to her single 'command'.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel folded his arms across his chest, hazel eyes glaring at the shining object as if it'd attack at any given moment. How had he gotten himself in this situation again? Tilting his head up to the ceiling he thought back. It was just yesterday in the Guild hall...<p>

_Entering the guild had been like any other day, members sat drinking and exchanging stories of the jobs they had just finished, and some where even jabbering about some of the guild rumors. Natsu hadn't paid any attention to them when he entered. There was only one thing on the dragonslayers mind and it dealt with a certain teammate of his. _

_Scanning the crowd that had gathered around the bar he saw her. The celestial mage was laughing, her face flushed as she slapped the counter with the palm of her hand. Those around her were also laughing. Curiosity peaked the salamander and he sauntered over to the group pushing his way through them so he was beside Lucy. _

"_What's going on?" the question came right beside her ear, causing the poor girl to jump mid giggle. _

_Natsu was grinning like a fool; pleased with himself that he had managed to catch his teammate off guard. He could see Lucy's lips press into a tight line as if deciding she should chastise him or not. Smirking when he saw the corner of her lips pull upward he knew she wasn't going to. _

"_Laxus came up with the idea of playing Go Fish." _

"_And that's why everyone is busting a gut? Sounds stupid to me." Natsu grumbled, severely disappointed he had been so curious in the first place. _

"_Hey now," the magic user held her finger up, waving it back and forth in front of the rambunctious boy's face, "don't go dissing on it until you've had all the details." Lucy spun her head back around to the edge of the counter, her hair whipping into Natsu's face, sending a big blast of her strawberry perfume his way. _

_Wiggling his nose Natsu leaned over so he could watch the scene as she spoke, "Right now you see Cana and Gildarts playing. Before them it was Laxus and Elfman." _

"_Who won the first round?" _

"_Laxus naturally." Lucy stated as if the question was a stupid one to ask in the first place. Tugging on the end of Natsu's scarf she continued. "Anyway, Laxus wanted the game to be more interesting since - just like you said - its a pretty boring game. So he came up with the idea that whoever won the game would be able to give the loser a command." _

"_A command?" Natsu was looking blankly over at Gildarts and Cana now, "Like what?" _

_Lucy rolled her eyes, it was hard to believe that this was one of the strongest members of the guild. "For example, when Laxus won his game against Elfman, he told Elfman that he would have to clean all twenty pairs of his boots. Like until they were sparkling." _

"_I bet he went off saying how it wasn't a 'manly' task to be given. But that'd he'd do it in no time like a real man." Natsu said his voice laced with boredom. _

_His tone forced Lucy to turn around in order to see him directly, "I think it's a fun way to play." _

"_Gah! No!" Cana's voice stopped her from going on. Team Natsu's head's spun back to where the players were. Cana had her hands covering her face as Gildarts grinned wickedly at her. _

"_I win Cana, now Daddy gets to give you something to do." _

"_This cannot be happening!" the brown haired girl complained loudly, "I demand a rematch!" _

"_No rematches, you heard the rules when Laxus explained them." Gildarts scowled, but it soon left his face. Snatching Cana in his arms he rubbed his face against hers. "I know the perfect thing!" _

"_Get off me old man!" _

"_You have to spend the entire day with me fishing!" _

"_Forget it!" _

_The pair continued to argue and Laxus shoved Gildarts away from the bar so more people could start playing. "Who's next?" _

"_Me!" Lucy's hand shot up into the air before anyone else could interject. _

_Laxus leered at her and then shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me, who will be your opponent?" _

_A hand wrapping around Natsu's caused the pink haired boy to lurch. Him? No way! _

"_I have the perfect person." _

_Whoops and screams of Go Lucy! and Go Natsu! filled the guild hall as Lucy dragged Natsu over to the edge of he counter. He reluctantly fell into position across from her. "You're gonna regret choosing me Lucy, I never lose." _

"_We'll see about that." Lucy declared confidently. Laxus fought back his own rebuttal against Natsu's words and shuffled the cards before handing five to each person. Once the cards were dealt the game began. _

_Despite Natsu's first thoughts of the game being boring he soon found himself enjoying it. There was certain excitement with not knowing what card Lucy would ask for. The game commenced and before Natsu knew what happened he was staring blankly at the girl in front of him that held her hands up, no cards anywhere in sight. _

_Hazel eyes fell to his hands, at least a dozen cards remained in them. Stomach plummeting the cards fell from his hands to the counter. _

"_I win." Lucy declared with a gleeful expression. _

_The people surrounding the pair burst out into laughter. "What are you gonna have fire-brain here do?" Gray's voice over blasted the laughter and Lucy rested her hand on her chin. _

_She sat in thought for several moments, causing Natsu to start squirming in his seat. The brown eyes he had come to care about gleamed and Lucy got to her feet. "I have it! Natsu..." _

_Here it comes, she was going to make him do something stupid like sing. Surely she'd make him do anything that would embarrass the crap out of him. Well, Natsu leaned back on the stool determined, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. This dragonslayer was ready for anything she threw his way. _

"_What?" he asked, realizing she had already given her command and he had missed it. _

_Not at all deterred by it in the least Lucy repeated, "Vacuuming the rugs in my apartment. You guys are over so much it should be you that cleans." _

_Cleaning...him? Didn't she know he hardly ever cleaned his own place? _

That was how Natsu Dragneel found himself in the position he was currently in. Happy sat on the edge of Lucy's desk, his feet swaying. "At least Lucy doesn't have too many rugs."

"Wish I could just burn them all instead, that's the quickest way to clean." Natsu answered as he went over to the machine that had been glaring at him all morning. Not quite sure what to do he pulled the cord away from it's perch on the handle and tapped his sandal clad foot as it pooled to the floor.

Happy moved from where he was perched and grabbed the end of the cord. Flying directly to an outlet he pushed it in. "There ya go Natsu! All ready!"

"Thanks buddy!"

Hand now on the handle of the vacuum the boy began to feel anxious. How was he supposed to use this? While he was mentally freaking out Happy landed on the floor and gazed up at the large contraption. His eyes bugged out when he saw the power button. "I'll help Natsu." Flying up to the button he pushed it down with his blue paw. The machine came to life loudly, the air blowing through the machine like a tornado.

Natsu jumped and then laughed, "Now we have it going, lets see...I remember seeing Lucy step on this thing." The toe of his sandal found the release lever and the wheels on the vacuum began to turn. "Got it!" Pulling the handle back Natsu began to move the vacuum back and forth along the rug that was beside Lucy's bed.

With only a few hiccups Natsu and Happy were able to finish the task Lucy had challenged him to do. Successfully they wound up the cord and replaced the vacuum in the place they assumed it belonged. With the chore finished Natsu allowed himself to fall back into one of the recliner chairs Lucy had.

"I can't believe you vacuumed." Happy exclaimed with a big toothy grin.

"I can do anything!" Natsu fist pumped the air, a silly grin of his own present.

The door to the apartment slid open and both heads snapped in it's direction. Lucy was sliding her boots off and froze when she saw them sitting in her livingroom. Standing straight she brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, you're done already?"

"Yep!"

With her feet bare the owner of the apartment stepped in and began to view the pair's handiwork. Leaving her bedroom and stepping back to the livingroom she knelt down beside the recliner Natsu was sitting in. Her chin rested on the arm as she grinned up at him.

"It looks great, thanks Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's a one time thing." Natsu grumbled, not meeting her eyes. Happy was sitting on the head of the chair next to Natsu's head. He watched as Lucy got to her feet, curious to what she was going to do now. Maybe a fish would be involved?

Jolting, Natsu looked down when Lucy's cold hand gripped his warm one. "C'mere." Blinking stupidly he leaned forward in the chair in order to get out but was stopped by her free hand pressing down on his shoulder. She was leaning over now, her blonde hair falling around her face. "I really am thankful."

Not sure what to say Natsu just kept looking at her. What was she going to do? Was this just another of her weird tests? Was he going to be slapped again for something?

As if reading his mind the celestial spirit mage giggled. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything... bad."

"So you are going to do something?" Natsu accused, his eyes narrowing. "I don't..." his words were cut off by her soft lips pressing gently against his. All rational thought zipped out of his mind as eyes slid closed and his hand moved to cup her face.

Lucy hummed when the palm that was on her cheek began to send a warm heat into her body. It was one of the many things she noticed happened when she kissed Natsu. For some reason his hands would heat up but they'd never burn her to the degree of being uncomfortable.

"Eww!" the blue cat exclaimed in horror, "My eyes, me sweet innocent eyes!"

The pair broke the kiss in order to look over at Happy, Natsu glancing over his shoulder while Lucy only had to look up. Happy began to giggle behind his blue paw, "You llllike her!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Insomnia

Author's note: So this idea came to me as I couldn't sleep last night. I even started writing it at five in the morning. I apologize for any mistakes since I wrote this very early in the morning. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. The end had me giggling, sorry Natsu is so out of character... well maybe I don't feel _that_ sorry. Read and see what you think :) Thanks for all the favorites, follows and two reviews thus far. I hope more of you review so I know I am doing something that everyone likes. Until tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Summary: Chap. 2: How does one get rid of Insomnia? Lucy Heartfilia would love the answer to that, and when Natsu is the source of helping her get rid of it, even she'd be surprised by the outcome.<p>

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail...

x-x-x- Insomnia -x-x-x

Lucy thumped her head on her desk. The only light on in the apartment was the single desk lamp that sat on the very far right of the desk. Dawn was only a few hours away and she had yet to fall asleep.

"This sucks." The blonde grumbled to the emptiness of her 70,000 jewel a month apartment. Not only could she not fall asleep but she also had a job with team Natsu in a matter of hours. Being unable to sleep was going to make the job a very long one. Hopefully this no sleeping business would end soon otherwise, she'd have to tell the guild and ask for help.

Her eyes closed but sleep still evaded her. She had tried everything from warm milk to herbal tea and none of it would sooth her into dreamland. Her window being pulled open caused her to jump, falling out of her chair in the process. With a shaky breath Lucy's eyes went to the window and she nearly screamed in relief.

Natsu sat in the windowsill, his scarf moving with the gentle arctic breeze. "Why are you up?" He looked her up and down, worry creasing his brow, "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yes." Lucy groaned, pulling herself onto her knees, "No sleep for me I guess."

His bare feet landed in front of her and she looked up slowly from her place on the ground. That was when she noticed he wasn't wearing his vest. Just his normal pants, no sandals and his scarf. And it had to of been 20 degrees outside!

Squatting down so Natsu could look into her eyes he spoke, "We have a job in a couple of hours. You're going to be useless if you don't get some sleep."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Came her sarcastic reply.

The only light in the room bounced off her face, making Natsu see her in a different way than he ever had before. Before the girl could say something else he had taken her by the arms and helped her to her feet. Lucy gazed up into his eyes, swallowing at how close his head was to hers.

The warmness from his palms made her body start to fill with his warmth. '_I should always invite him to stay over when it's winter. He's like a space heater, but better.' _

"Natsu?"

Instead of answering her, the salamanders face closed the distance and his lips molded perfectly against hers. Her knees buckled weakly but she didn't fall because his arm had slid around her waist, pulling her against his hard build.

Lucy's hair was a mess from the many hours she had tossed and turned in her bed before getting out of it to try to write more to her novel. She fretted about it until Natsu's free hand got lost in its strands. Breaking apart for air he leaned his forehead against hers. "If you can't sleep...then I have ways to pass the time."

Her heart lurched inside her chest and she gave a timid nod. It wasn't like it'd be the first time she'd let him touch her. But somehow this time seemed different...Natsu seemed different. Without much effort he moved her to her bed and laid her down on it. From there he easily got in beside her, his lips already attaching to hers again.

This time it was Lucy's hands that went into his hair as they kissed. She loved feeling the softness of it as it glided between her fingers. A semi growl left the dragonslayer when she tugged on his hair, not hard but still firm.

When they broke apart this time Natsu's hands had worked their way down her shoulders and now he seemed to be deciding if he should move them to the places most of the guild wished they could touch. While he was deciding his lips latched onto her throat, making a tiny noise leave her.

Lucy shivered when his hand went to the hem of her nightshirt and began to slowly pull it up, revealing inches of her creamy skin as he did. The heat leaving his hands caused another moan to leave her and she felt him smirk against her neck at her reaction.

Her eyes fell closed as she revealed in the feeling his touch gave her. Before she knew it a small smile was dancing across her lips and her breathing began to deepen. The darkness called out to her, and she willingly let it take her.

Natsu licked her neck but when no response came from the girl he lifted his head. The lamp light skidded across her face, making her even more beautiful in his eyes. The edges of his lips turned down in a frown when he realized she was breathing much too deeply.

"Lucy."

No response.

Again he tried, "Hey Lucy."

Once again no response, just the deep breathing from the girl below him. Natsu glowered at her, "Of all the times for you to fall asleep you decide to do it now?"

With an unsatisfied grunt he rolled off her, his eyes trained on her ceiling. "Of all the damn times." He muttered, the sleeping girl beside him not stirring an inch.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shojo Manga

Author's Note: Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was busy watching Fairy Tail with my cousin so I didn't have a chance to finish writing this. Here it is now, so I hope you can forgive me. Thank you two, the only reviews thus far, for continuing to review. It makes me so happy! I hope the rest of you that have favorited and followed this story will tell me what you think as well. Until next time!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail...do you guys think I could stop saying that? hahah!<p>

Summary: Lucy is sad about how Natsu seems to treat their new relationship like nothing has changed. So Levy, Lucy's best friend, decides to take matters into her own hands. "You mean," the boy pointed at the books, still having refused to take them back, "Lucy wants me to do some of the stuff that those cheesy guys do in those books?"

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Shojo Manga -x-x-x<p>

Lucy's legs kicked in the air as she laid on her back, her blonde hair down and spread across her pink comforter. A manga resided in her outstretched arms so she could read it. Small giggles would erupt from her every few minutes as she turned the pages, totally absorbed in the story as it unfolded.

A knock came to her door and without glancing away she exclaimed, "It's open!"

The door opened and a blue haired girl entered, "Lucy! I just returned from a job and I just had to see you."

Lucy looked up, she grinned when she saw the upside down version of Levy, one of her dearest friends. "Levy! How did it go?"

"It was great! We managed to finish it without a scratch."

"Wonderful, I'm glad."

"Is that the new one?" Levy asked eying the book in Lucy's outstretched hands. Lucy shut the book and held it out so the cover was visible to her friend.

"Yep, just came out today. I went to the comic store to pick it up this morning. I'm almost done with it and you can borrow it when I'm done."

"Really? Thanks Lulu!"

Lucy grinned widely at her friend that shared her love for books, "No problem, I always am up to sharing my books."

Levy sat down beside Lucy on her bed, "So...how are things going with you and Natsu?"

"Natsu..." The blonde covered her face with the open manga, "... lets just say he's Natsu. Ever since I told him my feelings its like nothings changed even though he said he liked me too. I guess it should have been expected that this would happen. I mean," Lucy's legs kicked a few times before falling to the bed, "he's never been one known for his brains. Most of the time he tends to forget me."

"That's not true!" Levy cut in, "Remember that time you got sick and he uprooted the festival tree? Not just any friend would do that. Not to mention all the times he'd risk his own life to save yours. I've never seen Natsu get more worked up then when something happened to you."

The book slowly was pulled down from Lucy's face so a pair of brown eyes could look Levy, "He is pretty incredible, isn't he?"

Looked at girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yep, and that incredible boy just happens to have feelings for you. You're one lucky girl Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy sat up abruptly, cheeks as red as a tomato. "I know I am, I just wish Natsu would act a bit more... boyfriendly? If that's even a word, or a thing."

"I know what you mean, all you can do is wait and see if he'll realize what it is you want."

"But..." Lucy's eyebrows furrowed.

Levy, seeming to have read Lucy's mind smirked, "Exactly, there's no way he'll know unless you tell him. You two need to communicate, I know you do because you two form the best team in the Guild."

The two girls fell into silence for a few moments, neither knowing exactly what to say. Lucy flipped the pages of her manga book, drawing Levy's attention to it. With a gasp of exclamation Levy was on her feet.

"I just remembered something Lulu, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Lucy peered at Levy closely, and then shrugged her thin shoulders, "Okay, thanks for coming over."

The girl pranced out of Lucy's apartment, leaving a confused girl in it's wake.

After a quick stop at her dorm room and grabbing a couple books, Levy rushed into the Guild hall, panting heavily. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the pink haired boy that was in the middle of arguing with Gray Fullbuster.

Pressing the books to her chest Levy walked over to the dragonslayer. She waited patiently for him to notice her, but when he didn't she just smiled. It was Gray that noticed her and pointed her out to the boy that was glaring daggers at him.

"Hey flame-brain, someone wants to speak with you."

"Huh?" Natsu turned and gawked at Levy before breaking out in a grin. "Hey Levy! It's good to see you got back from your job all right."

"Thanks! Uh..." the girl fidgeted nervously, "... can you come with me? There's something important I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." Natsu gave Gray a quick high-five and followed Levy.

Arriving outside the pair moved off towards the back of the Guild. Natsu by now was thoroughly confused to as why Levy would want to talk to him way out here. Scratching the side of his nose he asked, "What's going on?"

Levy stopped and spun around to face him, "You and Lucy are a couple now right?"

"Yeah..." Natsu was now looked at her suspiciously, "... what's going on?"

Suddenly two books were thrust towards him, Levy's face tilted to the ground, "Please read these!"

Natsu took the books slowly, and as he scanned the cover he quickly handed them back, "No way! Those are girl comics, I don't wanna read them."

Levy held them out towards him again, "Please Natsu, there's a lot of stuff you can learn from them. Stuff that will make Lucy really happy."

"You mean," the boy pointed at the books, still having refused to take them back, "Lucy wants me to do some of the stuff that those cheesy guys do in those books?"

His stare sent shivers down Levy spine and she quickly held the books out again, "If you were to do some of the things I know it'd make her smile from the bottom of her heart."

Reluctantly Natsu took the books, "All right, but I swear if you tell anyone I have these I'll burn 'em." he threatened.

Levy clapped her hands and giggled, "I'm so glad you're going to try, you'll make Lucy so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu muttered as he walked away from Levy. Looking down at the books Natsu frowned, '_Do I really have to read these? Crap...this is going to suck.' _

Later that night Natsu sat on his broken down couch, the first of the two manga books in his hands. His face had lost all color and he looked over at Happy. The two locked eyes and then he swore and tossed the book down beside him.

"No way in hell am I doing that!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire

Author's Note: Not sure I like how this one turned out...but I wanted to post something for you guys. Please don't hate this one... :S Thanks for the new reviewer that joined! You are the only one to review for last chapter so you have my greatest thanks. I wish more would review... :( But a few more people added to the favorite and follow list so thank you! Tell me what you think and please review with some prompt ideas! It'd help me out.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail<p>

Summary: "Have you ever wondered about girls in that thick brain of yours?" the ice mage asked, jabbing his finger into his friend's chest. "Why? Girls are girls, and guys are guys. What is there to think about?"

x-x-x- Fire -x-x-x

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a favor I need to ask you..." The blonde haired girl timidly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" The boy's interest was peaked now. Lucy was asking _him _for something? This was a new turn of events.

"It's getting colder now and...well," more fidgeting, "my heater in my apartment is broken... and you can provide fire..."

Natsu's eyes bulged, "Isn't that crazy landlady of yours going to do anything about it? I mean, that's what landladies are supposed to do."

"She's gone for a month visiting her ailing sister. Anyway, I was wondering if there was any way you could spend the night...you know..."

"Spend the..." This was the first time Lucy had ever asked him to stay over, most of the time him and Happy broke in and enjoyed her place to their content. But for her to be asking...wait...

His eyes misted over as he thought back to a conversation he had with Gray a few weeks ago.

"_Have you ever wondered about girls in that thick brain of yours?" the ice mage asked, jabbing his finger into his friend's chest. _

"_Why? Girls are girls, and guys are guys. What is there to think about?" _

"_Oh c'mon, you and Lisanna used to play house for hells sake!" _

_The fire dragonslayer turned red, "S-shut up! I told you to never bring that up!" _

_Gray snickered, "So you have thought about it." _

"_What about you and Juvia?" Natsu shot back, trying to steer the conversation away from him and his childhood friend. _

"_Don't say her name! You may summon her." Gray snapped, his eyes dancing around the Guild hall in search of the blue haired water user. Satisfied she was nowhere in sight he spun back to Natsu. "I heard that a girl gets a fire in her when she wants to get nice and personal." _

"_Nice and what?" _

_Gray face palmed, "I cannot believe you are this dense." Taking a deep breath he leaned in closer to Natsu. In a whisper he began to explain his meaning to the dunce. Soon the pinkette was stammering about why anyone would want to do something like that, exclaiming it was a horrible idea and if Lucy really thought that way then there was no way they could be friends. _

_Gray listened calmly to the boy's outburst and when he was finished and breathing hard he smirked, "So you have thought about it with Lucy." It was a statement, not a question and that infuriated the dragonslayer. _

"_Look, a good source told me that when a girl asks for warmth or fire, she really means __**that**_ _kind of thing." _

"_Why should I trust you?" Natsu asked sinisterly, "You tend to like to see me make a fool of myself." _

"_I wouldn't lie about this." Gray declared flabbergasted, "This is something serious!"_

That was how the entire conversation had gone down. And here was Lucy, asking Natsu to come keep her warm. But what kind of fire did she mean?

"Natsu?" Lucy was waving her hand in front of his face, clearly getting upset that he wasn't paying attention to her.

After regaining his composure he flashed her a smile. "So what kind of fire did you need? The hot kind or the loving kind?"

"H-huh?

"Cause I'm ready to give you either, or both!"

"H-huh?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Movie Night

Author's Note: Oh my goodness, you guys are amazing! I'm so happy more people have been reviewing! Thanks so much! To answer the Guest reviewer the reason why some of them were left hanging is because they are intended to only be one shots to a prompt or situation. Sadly I do not think I will expound on any of the chapters unless there is a big outcry for me to do so. For right now these are just meant to be short one shots that are just fun and frilly. Sorry for some of the ooc'ness that may occur in them as well. I just write what I think would be funny and enjoyable. I hope everyone continues to like this drabble series. Thank you for the new favorites and follows, that makes me happy as well! Hopefully soon I'll be able to get a review or two out of you guys as well :) Oh, and none of these chapters are tied together unless I say so in the author's note or down under the disclaimer. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail<p>

Summary:The two had a staring contest and soon Lucy's eyes filled with water and she had to blink. Natsu grinned and poked her cheek, "I win!"

x-x-x- Movie Night -x-x-x

"Do we have to watch this?"

"C'mon Natsu, you said I could pick _any _movie."

"Yes any movie, I didn't think you'd choose _this_ one. I'm not sure I can sit through it."

"Too bad, you said so and now you have to do through it." The girl chanted, her brown eyes glaring into the pair of charcoal ones.

The two had a staring contest and soon Lucy's eyes filled with water and she had to blink. Natsu grinned and poked her cheek, "I win!"

Stuttering Lucy folded her arms, "D-doesn't mean that changes the movie we're gonna watch. You told me we could watch this one and that's what we're going to do."

"But it's cheesy!" Natsu complained, flopping down on the nice sofa that resided in Lucy's apartment.

Lucy waved the movie in front of his face with a smug grin, "You are going to sit through every minute of it, and I won't let you fall asleep."

"Even a minute?"

"Not a single minute."

"Dammit." Natsu cursed, earning him a smack to his shoulder.

Lucy rolled her eyes and slide the movie into the player. When the introduction trailers started she skipped over to Natsu and fell into the sofa beside him. Snaking her arm through his she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You've been really busy lately, it's nice to have some free time like this."

"I'd rather be working." Natsu muttered.

"What?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be." Natsu amended quickly, fearing the wrath that could erupt inside the girl beside him. Lucy was pleased with his reply and kissed his shoulder, right where his Fairy Tail emblem was.

The movie progressed and soon the ending was drawing close. Lucy was dabbing at her eyes with her fingers, trying not to smudge the little make-up she was wearing. As soon as the climatic ending closed she looked up at Natsu, who hadn't spoken a word since the beginning scene of the movie. Her eyes widened when she saw a trail of tears down his cheek. Was he crying?

"Natsu..."

With his left hand he brushed wildly at the tears, wishing they hadn't been discovered. Lucy smiled and leaned up and kissed the slightly wet cheek, "It's okay, even if you wish you weren't affected by the sad ending, its okay to cry."

"I'm not crying!" his voice cracked and he looked away from her all knowing brown eyes. "I'm not crying." he repeated, his voice under control the second time.

Lucy grinned and kissed the corner of his lips, "Right, my bad." How she loved this man who refused to admit he had a soft side.


	6. Chapter 6 - Declarationor try to

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the first idea someone else has asked me to write and I'm so excited! I hope I do it justice! This request comes from cat empress! Thanks so much for suggesting this idea. I hope you enjoy it as you've enjoyed my other little drabbles thus far. I can't thank you guys enough for all the favs and follows. Reviews are still kinda low but I appreciate each and everyone of you that has taken the time to review. Let's work on getting this story to 20 reviews, yeah? Yay! Enjoy! Phew, this was almost long enough to be its own one shot without posting it to this drabble story. Please review! Need 'em because I'm getting awfully depressed that so many are reading and stuff but not reviewing. Sorry didn't edit through it, wanted to post it since I didn't post anything on Sunday.

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail

Summary: Natsu pressed his fingers against his lips to make sure they were still there, "She does not! My lips are perfectly attached to my face."

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Declaration...or try to... -x-x-x<p>

Today was the day, yes, the day that Natsu would swallow his nerves and tell his teammate how he felt about her. Together the two of them had discovered their feelings ran much deeper than that of friendship but so far neither of them had said those three big words. Natsu still wouldn't be saying them if Lisanna hadn't pestered him about his feelings for Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy and Natsu had been more than friends for a couple of months now but he still found it hard to treat her differently. Most of the time he treated everything like it was the same and they hadn't taken the next step. Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to do, as Happy was telling him now.

"Natsu you can't treat Lucy like she's the same girl because to you she isn't." the blue cat stated while jabbing his tiny paw into Natsu's face.

"Yes she is, she's still the same Lucy."

"Wrong! She is now the Lucy that holds your hand and likes to steal your lips." Happy shot back, obviously upset with his naivette.

Natsu pressed his fingers against his lips to make sure they were still there, "She does not! My lips are perfectly attached to my face."

Happy rolled his eyes dramatically, "I didn't mean literally, gees, sometimes you can be so stupid."

"Watch it Happy." Natsu's tone was firm and filled with warning as he glared at his small friend that he had been with since it hatched from an egg.

"I'm just telling you how it is. If you want to keep Lucy around, which I don't know why you would, then you gotta start changing how you treat her."

Natsu smacked his face with both hands, "Don't talk about Lucy like that. I care for her Happy..."

"More than Lisanna?"

"Way more than Lisanna, I know it sounds crazy but its true. For some reason she's the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep."

Happy's mouth dropped open and nearly fell to the table he was sitting on, "Really? Not even food comes before Lucy?"

"Not anymore."

"Then...Lisanna got you to tell the truth? You love Lucy?"

Natsu covered his eyes with the inside of his right elbow, "Yeah..." Happy could see a blush form on his cheeks, "... I love her. I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia."

Happy slowly looked away from Natsu, his ears lowering as the information sunk in. Thinking back on everything that had happened since Lucy joined the team it became painfully clear that Natsu hadn't been as happy before as he was now that Lucy was around. Especially since they admitted they liked each other more than friends. Ears perked up and Happy got to his feet, his paw clenched at his sides, "If that's how you really feel about her, then I'm going to help you tell her. It'll be the best thing you've ever done."

Lifting his arm slightly he looked at his friend with a single eye, "So you think I should tell her too? You agree with Lisanna's advice?"

"You bet! You don't want to lose her right?"

"Right, but doing something like that...it'd have to be a big thing. Lucy is a girl that expects things like that to go down in a big way. I've never really...done something like this before. It'd be easier to just tell her."

"No, no, no," Happy disagreed, his face set in determination, "you have to make it something she'll never forget! I know it'll be tough but you've always come out on top in tough situations. This is no different!"

Natsu stayed frozen on the couch for a moment and then in a flash he was on his feet, his charcoal eyes blazing, "You're right Happy! Let's get planning!"

"Aye sir!"

The pair leaned close together as Natsu began to write out plans that they came up with. Hopefully this would turn into the best plan yet. And, he'd keep his fingers crossed that Lucy would love it.

Several days went by and Lucy Heartfilia sat at the bar in the guild hall. Natsu had been avoiding her and it was starting to get on her nerves. "I don't understand why he doesn't want to take any jobs on. I need rent money!"

Mira gave Lucy a look of sympathy, "I'm sure he'll come around soon, don't worry Lucy he won't let you go without money, you know that."

Lucy leaned her chin on her palm, "Yeah I know, but it is getting pretty close to when I need to pay it. I always get anxious when it gets to this point."

The girl behind the counter began to wipe down a glass, "I know, but trust in Natsu. He's always come through for you."

"You're right, he has."

"Lucy!"

Said girl glanced over her shoulder as Happy zoomed into the guild hall. "Happy?"

"You gotta come with me quick! Something bad has happened to Natsu and I can't get him off."

"Get him off? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

Happy landed on the counter beside the blonde haired, busty celestial mage. "Yeah, get him off the raft he built."

"Don't you normally lift him all the time? How come you can't pick him up all of a sudden?"

"Well, you see..." Happy patted his paws together nervously, "...I strained a muscle while training and..." he lowered his head in shame, "...I can't pick him up."

Lucy sighed loudly and Mira giggled, "I'll make sure to tell the Master where you are."

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you later. C'mon cat, let's go rescue Natsu before he gets so sick he can't move."

"Aye sir!"

Flying onto Lucy's shoulder, Happy balanced on it and grinned, "Natsu's motion sickness comes at the worst times."

Lucy clasped her hands together in front of her, a small smile playing across her lips, "Yeah it does, but he still manages to get through. He's strong, power wise and emotional wise."

"Huh?"

"Let's see if I can explain this right..." Lucy trailed off, her eyes going up to the sky as she walked, "... Natsu does anything and everything he can for everyone. He really cares about all of us and is willing to die for us if he has to. He's amazing."

"You looove him." Happy chanted, his teeth showing from his wide grin.

Lucy didn't deny the claim, nor did she agree with it. The walk to Natsu and Happy's house didn't take long and soon she was looking around. "Wait a sec, you said he was on a raft. How could that be?"

Happy leapt off her shoulder and flew high into the trees, leaving her behind on the ground. "This was a trick! Stupid cat!"

Clenching her hands in anger she stomped towards the house but stopped when she saw a blanket spread out on the grass with food set on top of it. What was going on? It wasn't like Natsu to have food outside, by the looks of things...

The thought of mage appeared and Lucy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. So he had been the one to do this! There was no way it wasn't him, especially since he had that sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Lucy, I'm glad you came."

"I thought you were in trouble, of course I came. But I can see that you are perfectly fine. What's going on Natsu?"

A bit clumsily, which wasn't like him, he took her hand and guided her over to the blanket. Once they reached it they both sat down together. "I made the food...although, I don't recommend eating it."

Lucy laughed, "Then why did you make it?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you but it'll only make you sick." he rubbed the back of his head, "So don't eat it. Just look at it."

She did as she was told and looked at the food before her. It certainly didn't look edible now that she was close to it. But it did show how much work he put into it. No one could make all this stuff in a single morning. "Thank you, if it was edible I know it would be delicious."

"Don't go inside for a while either, it's a mess." Natsu mumbled, his eyes going to the side.

Lucy couldn't help but smile and poke his cheek, "Enough of this, I feel wonderful that you did all this for me but what's going on? None of this is like you."

Leaning back on the palms of his hands Natsu gazed into her eyes, "I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to scream and run away."

"Scream and...why would I do that? Is it something that would make me do those things?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, that's why I'm warning you so you won't do that."

"What'dya do?" All the worse scenarios began to play through Lucy's mind. Was it Lisanna? Had he decided he was sick of being with her and now he wanted to get back with his first love? Was that it? Or maybe he was deciding he couldn't handle Lucy and her writing anymore.

Sweat began to trickle down her forehead, nearly missing her eye as she thought of all the horrible things he could possibly tell her. Just when he opened his mouth she stopped him, her hands covering it. "Don't tell me you kissed Lisanna!"

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed and his lips moved against the palms of her hands as he formed his response. However, she didn't wait to hear it.

"You didn't stay at her house did you? You slept with her in her bed, didn't you? I can't believe this! I actually thought we were getting somewhere and now you're going to tell me you stepped out behind my back. This is the worst day ever!"

His large hand gripped her wrist and tugged her hand away from his mouth. "Will you give me a moment to respond? Damn Lucy."

Lucy was shaking her head, blonde hair billowing to the sides with the insistent movement, "I don't want to hear any excuses, I just want to go home." The girl got abruptly to her feet but fell back down when a strong pull on her arm caused her to fall off balance.

"Listen to me dammit. I love you Lucy!"

Stunned into silence all Lucy could do was blink at Natsu. He was staring into her eyes, completely serious. There was no movement in him once so ever. "W-what?" she whispered, half not believing what she had heard.

Natsu groaned, his head falling helplessly, his chin hitting his chest, "You're going to make me say it again?"

When she didn't say anything he slowly raised his head, a deep blush forming. He released her wrist and tore his eyes away from hers, "I'm in love with you Lucy Heartfilia. I don't know where you got all that crazy stuff with Lisanna from but that is far from the truth. I haven't even been over to her place since she returned to us. The only place I go to besides the guild and my place is yours."

He paused, now slowly bringing his eyes back to hers, "The only bed I sneak into is yours."

Lucy gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Natsu loved her? Was this really happening? Out of all the things she thought today could bring this was the last thing she imagined...besides imagining him cheating on her with Lisanna...that was worse.

"Really?" her voice squeaked, instantly making her turn her own color of red.

Natsu laughed and cupped her face with his hands, "Really. Don't you get it? It's always been you Lucy, always. And it will always and forever be you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Stranger

Author's Note: This is an AU small drabble. So there's no magic in it, sad! But I felt like trying my hand at writing something that wasn't along the lines of the natural Fairy Tail storyline. Hope you like it! Oh, they may be a little OOC as well...please don't hate me! Sorry that it kinda leaves off, not sure I'm content with the ending...

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail

Summary: "Wait!" she shouted helplessly as the wheels began to turn slowly, squeaking as they made the first rotation. 'I'll never make it!' thought the girl as she nearly tripped over some uneven cement.

* * *

><p>x-x-x- Stranger -x-x-x<p>

The train horn blew rapidly, first once, and then twice right after. A girl with blonde mid length hair done in pigtails, bolted down the platform, eagerly trying to make it before the doors shut. Her school uniform barely went to her mid thigh and she had to hold it down as she ran so others wouldn't see her panties.

"Wait!" she shouted helplessly as the wheels began to turn slowly, squeaking as they made the first rotation. '_I'll never make it!' _thought the girl as she nearly tripped over some uneven cement. By this time the train was gaining speed and the high schooler had no choice but to ignore her skirt and run at full force.

Panting as she reached a door her brown eyes widened in dread as the end of the platform came quickly upon her. Just when she was about to slow down a hand came into her vision. "Need a hand?"

Relief coursed through the running girl's veins as she took a hold of the hand that was extended towards her. Not even bothering to look up at her rescuer, she was startled when the godsend pulled her up as if she was as light as a feather. Her body was pressed against a muscular one causing an involuntary blush to spread over her cheeks. "T-thank you, I almost didn't make it."

"I couldn't just let a girl get left behind like that, it wouldn't be cool." The masculine voice answered, his tone incredulous making her feel small for even thanking him.

Pulling away from her rescuer she got a good look at him and nearly choked on her spit. His hair was a musty pink and he wore a white checkered scarf. But his eyes...they were the most startling charcoal she'd seen. It would be a lie if she said he wasn't good looking, because he was very good looking. Handsome even.

"You okay?" he asked, an eyebrow rising, "You keep staring at me with this funny expression on your face."

All the feelings of attraction the high-schooler had snapped and we replaced by annoyance, "I do not! Thanks for the help." she grumbled, stepping towards the door.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" she shot over her shoulder, hands clenched while walking down the car searching for a compartment that wasn't taken.

"Because," the boy argued, "its only polite to give the person that saved you from being late your name."

Finding an empty compartment, she slid the door open and glared up at the pinkette, "Lucy."

The same hand that had extend towards her moments before was outstretched again, "Hi Loogy, my name is Natsu."

Lucy Heartfilia's eye twitched as she took the extended hand, "It's Lucy, L-U-C-Y."

Natsu dropped her hand and shrugged his shoulders as he tossed his school bag on the bench in front of the one she'd placed her own bag, "Whatever."

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, her eyes staring pointedly at his bag. Didn't he know it was rude to just invite himself in?

"Sitting." he declared as he flopped easily onto the bench beside his bag. "Your name wasn't on this bench."

Lucy reluctantly sat down on the opposite bench. "Do you make it a habit to intrude on people?"

"Psh, you ask that to the guy that saved you? How rude."

"Me rude? You're the one that's rude."

Natsu ignored her and opened his bag, pulling out a juice box. Jabbing the straw into the box he put it to his mouth - a bored expression on his face as he began to suck the liquid into his mouth.

The blonde stared at him dumbfoundedly. Was this really happening? Placing her hand on her forehead she leaned her head against the cushion. A lot had happened in a matter of a half hour and she felt like her head was spinning and that a headache was beginning to form.

A loud sucking noise came seconds later. Lucy opened her eyes and glared unashamedly at the boy who was annoying finishing the rest of his juice. "Do you _have _to be that inconsiderate?"

"I'm not even sure I know what that word means." Natsu muttered, crumbling the juice box in his hand like it was nothing.

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

Natsu tossed the crumpled box in the small trash can that was below the window, "You don't seem to be very impressed by me."

"Why would I be?" Lucy asked appalled, "So far all you've done is prove to me that you're arrogant and self-centered."

The boy smirked at her confidently, "You'll go to class and you'll only be able to think about me."

"Whatever, confident much? There's no way I'd dwell on thoughts of you. Except maybe recalling how rude you were."

"That'd still be thinking of me."

He had her there and that infuriated her. "Don't be so sure."

The train began to slow and Natsu grabbed his bag strap and slung it over his shoulder. Leaning down towards her, their faces inches apart he added, "You'll be thinking of me, that's a promise."

Lucy felt her cheeks begin to heat up and she narrowed her eyes, "..."

Before she could say anything he had pulled back and the door to the compartment was open. "See ya around Lucy."

The way her name slid off his tongue made a shiver run up her spine. Reluctantly she admitted it wasn't a bad shiver...it sadly was a good one. In disarray she watched as the pink haired boy stepped out of the compartment and out of her line of sight.

"What the hell was that about?"

Lucy was shoved out of her thoughts by the train stopping. This was her stop she needed to get off at to go to school. She snatched her bag up and rushed out of the compartment, eager to not be late. The walk to the school took her five minutes but she managed to be on time.

Walking into her classroom she exchanged the morning hello's with her friends and fell into her seat that was next to a window. She took out her pad and pen, ready for the lesson to start. The teacher entered the classroom and began to teach the first lesson out of many for the day.

The blonde took a few notes and then put the end of the pen to her lips, her chin resting on the opposite palm. Her thoughts turned to a pink haired boy with the smug grin. '_Dammit.'_ she inwardly cursed. He was right...for some reason she couldn't stop thinking of him. '_I'll never admit it to that pink haired freak.' _


End file.
